Hell Raiser
by grotesquegoddess
Summary: Everything was going okay, as far as living on the brink of the apocalypse could be, until Dean fucked up. Of course, he fucked up while fighting a kaiju, with Sam as his co-pilot. Then, everything went to shit. Until Dean was paired up with the one of the men who rescued him, then things took a turn for the better. (destiel is the main ship) (more notes inside!)
1. The Kaiju

**_author note: ok this is based on the movie 'pacific rim' u should go see it. this doesnt really follow the movie, but borrows elements. also there are brief, not really descriptive descriptions of injuries later on in this chapter, so if that freaks u out a bit, either skim through or dont read umu. its not that bad but i dont wanna accidentally trigger anyone. not every chapter will have an author's note, but i will include one if theres anything potentially triggering, or if i got a thing 2 say. ill try to update every friday, but if i cant get a chapter of reasonable length out by that deadline i might make you wait a little bit until i can add to it just so the lengths are consistentish. thank u for reading this and please review! (u/w/u*)_**

* * *

"Yo, Jäger pilots of the _Hellbound Soldier_ and_ Holy Storm_, get your asses up and to the docking bay, we got a class 3 kaiju codenamed _Nautilus_ off the coast of San Fran, 300 miles out but closing in as we speak." Charlie's voice echoed over the intercom. Dean turned to give Sam a smirk, as he pushed his tray over to Jo, who shot him a glare.

"Don't die or your mom will never forgive me,_ got it_?" Jo shouted, as the Winchesters began to walk to the docking bay. Dean and Sam looked over their shoulders, and smiled at their friend.

"The only thing dying today is that kaiju," Dean promised, "We'll be fine Jo."

"Yeah, see you in a few hours," Sam added, as they walked through the door. The walk through the hall was quiet. They'd fought kaiju before, but always class 1 or 2, never three. But hey, how different could it be? Dean shook his head, now was not the time to start freaking out. As they turned a corner, they met up with the pilots of the _Holy Storm_. Castiel Novak and Balthazar Roche. The two of them had been in the game since the whole damn thing started, ten years back. They'd slaughtered tens of kaiju, and worked together like a well-oiled, brutal, ruthless markine. The perfect Jäger pilots. Sam traded a smile and a nod with them, but Dean kept walking, not sparing more than a passing glance. Castiel and Sam were pretty good friends, but Dean barely knew him. Balthazar, though, was a good drinking buddy, especially when Jägers of friends went out into the field, and never came back.

Shaking his head to clear his melancholy thoughts, Dean stepped through the port to the docking bay, grinning as he saw the head of his Jäger, his baby. Sam's too, he guessed, but mostly his. Since he pretty much never drove his actual baby anymore, the _Hellbound Soldier_ quickly became a second best.

"Ready for this, Sammy?" Dean turned a side glance to his younger brother, grin growing as Sam glared at him for the nickname.

"As I'll ever be, Dean. See ya, Cas, Balthazar." Sam replied, turning to speak to the pilots of the _Holy Storm_.

"Same to you, Sam, and Dean." Castiel nodded. Dean was a bit surprised by his voice. He'd heard it before, but up close, it was way different. Sam was going to mock him for_ ages_ for thinking that.

"Yeah, you too." Dean murmured, already heading to the changing rooms to suit up.

Climbing into the head of the Jäger was always a humbling experience, Dean found. He was about to co-pilot a giant robot with his baby brother, and kick some kaiju ass, but still, the thought of being _out there_, in the field, a tiny human controlling a giant Jäger, was terrifying. Dean was happy to know Sam thought the same thing, but it was a bit embarrassing. They stepped in, and the head of the Jäger descended, locking into the neck and securing.

"Ready, dudes?" Charlie asked over the intercom, typing furiously into the command input. Dean turned to glance at Sam, who was fitting his shoes into the leg controls, and then turned back to the control screen.

"Yup," Dean confirmed, as Sam straightened, resting his arms on the arm controls.

"Ok. Initiating neural handshake in ten...nine...eight..." Charlie began the count down, as Dean and Sam took a deep breath, "seven...six...five...four..._three_..." Dean and Sam breathed out, closing their eyes, "_two_..._one_."

The drift had always happened quickly for them, only a few nanoseconds, as they shared pretty much the same memories. Opening their eyes, they moved their arms in sync, bringing up their clenched fists to the observation window. Charlie sat behind the thick glass, waving and grinning. In one practiced motion, the middle fingers of the Jäger rose, effectively flipping off the entire observation deck. Chuck Shurley grimaced, as he tried not to laugh, like always. The first time they'd done it, Chuck threatened to suspend them from missions, but the laughter of the crew in spite of the apocalyptic situation, and the fact that Chuck knew the Winchester's wouldn't stop, helped their case. Now, it was everyone's favorite part about deploying the _Hellbound Soldier_. Sam and Dean grinned, as Charlie pressed a few buttons.

"Initiating drop, ready, boys?" she warned, not giving them a chance to respond as she pressed the release button. Dean grimaced as they dropped, feeling his stomach fly into his throat, but fought the urge to panic. They _weren't_ flying, they _weren't_ in the open air, they _were_ in a Jäger. They were invincible. Sam sent Dean a comforting thought.

"Ready to kick some crusty kaiju ass?" Dean grinned, as the _Hellbound Soldier_ hit the ground, jolting to a halt.

"What's this thing named, the_ Nautilus_? We can take out a cephalopod, don't you think?" Sam replied, giving Dean a grin of his own. Behind them, the _Holy Storm_ hit the ground, shaking the Earth briefly, before straightening up. The trek to San Francisco began. It would take them two to four hours, but it would take the kaiju a day to reach land. They had enough time.

Slowly but surely, they waded through the ocean, Dean and Sam stopping for a few minutes to wave at a boat full of refugees from Hawaii. The cheering of the survivors heartened the brothers, and they drew closer to the dead-zone where they would fight the kaiju. The intercom system crackled to life as Balthazar drew up the radio connection.

"Ready for this,_ Winchesters?_" the french pilot sneered. Or, at least, it sounded like he did. There was no video for the intercom, surprisingly.  
"We were _born_ ready, Roche," Dean replied, smirking. His legs were getting a little tired from all the walking, but they would be to their destination soon. Sam nodded, and Dean felt him mentally preparing for the battle.

* * *

They arrived at the spot the kaiju would reach in anywhere from an hour to a few minutes. Tension was high, and everyone was a little nervous. Normally, only one Jäger would be deployed for a class 3 kaiju, but_ Nautilus_ was more of a small class 4, but still just as mean, judging by the sonar scans and analyzation Ash did. As they waited, their unease grew, until finally, they saw it. It was big, about the size of the Jäger they were in, and covered in tentacles and glowing spots.

"Time to kick some ass," Dean mumbled, before shouting, _"Back in black! I hit the sack,_ i_t's been too long and I'm glad to be back!_"

"Dude? _Really_?" Sam frowned, as Dean continued to sing, ignoring his brother. Dean always sang a different fight song. Last time it was_ Heat of the Moment_, by_ Asia_. Sam could stand to go another lifetime without ever hearing _that_ song again. The kaiju rose out of the water, and flung itself at them. Dean and Sam brought up their right arm, to try and deflect the kaiju's attack, but instead found themselves getting wrapped up in the slimy looking, dark, oozy tentacles of the kaiju.

"_Shit_, get the fuck off!" Dean growled, as the _Holy Storm_ began to trek in from by the destroyed Golden Gate Bridge, to assist. In less than a second, the right arm of the _Hellbound Soldier_ was ripped off. The Winchesters screamed in pain, feeling as if their _own_ arms had also gotten detached. While they were distracted, the kaiju wrapped it's appendages around the neck of the Jäger, and pulled.

"Fuck fuck fuck_ fuck_!" Dean shouted, as metal began to scream and snap, crushing inwards from the force of the kaiju squeezing the Jäger's head. Then, everything went from bad, to worse. Electricity sparked as a support beam crumpled, and fell onto Sam. The brothers screamed in unison again, as Sam's left arm and leg were crushed under the heavy metal beam. Both of Sam's ankles snapped, as he was smashed into the floor, straining the muscles in his legs and back to the furthest point. Dean, still standing, felt as if he were on the floor with his brother, who was writhing in pain. Just as the _Holy Storm_ reached them, the kaiju finally managed to rip off the _Hellbound Soldier_'s head, and tossed it into the water. Almost immediately, the ocean began to rush into the damaged chamber, the level rising quickly, Sam's blood leeching into it. Dean hurriedly started the emergency disconnect, as he unhooked himself from the Jäger, rushing over to help his brother, who was on the brink of passing out, from both the pain and stress.

Outside, Dean could still vaguely hear the battle, and it seemed like the _Holy Storm_ was winning, judging by the kaiju's screams of pain.  
"I'm so sorry, Sammy,_ fuck, I'm so sorry_," Dean hissed frantically to his baby brother, pressing his hands to a wound in his brother's side where the crossbeam had stabbed him. It wasn't that deep, or close to any vital organs, but it _was_ bleeding furiously. Sam choked out a cry of pain, and tried to reach up his right arm to grab Dean's shoulder, but couldn't quite, as it was still wrapped in the Jäger's controls.

_"I'sok,_ Dean, 'M gonna be_ fine_..." Sam promised, making a patting gesture towards his brother. The water was rising faster now, as waves rocked the Jäger's head, making it hard for Dean to keep pressure on his brother's side. One big wave rocked them, and the battle outside went quiet. That was either very good, or very bad. Suddenly, the _Hellbound Soldier_'s head was being lifted up by the _Holy Storm_, and then jogged about as it began moving very, very fast. Dean lost track of time, trying to keep Sam from passing out, and worrying himself practically sick over his brother.

When they arrived, Dean barely noticed, until about fifteen people were rushing in and lifting the bar off of Sam, unconnecting him from the Jäger's controls, and gently lifting him onto a stretcher. Dean felt like he was in some alternate dimension, as he was escorted with his brother to the medical bay. The rest of the day was _surreal_, especially when Castiel rushed into the med bay, followed closely by Balthazar, who was surrounded by med staff, Jo, Ellen, and Mary. Dean didn't have much choice as the three women wrapped him in their arms, all shaken and terrified, but what was _really_ off about the whole situation was the look Castiel was giving him. Dean realized they were practically making the same face, and froze, startled. The Novak took a half step towards him, before he took two steps back. Whatever pull Castiel was feeling, Dean felt the exact same thing. It was unsettling and stange, and Dean felt an odd sort of_ twinge_ when Castiel turned to leave, leaving Balthazar to get his shattered arm treated. Dean looked, and saw that the Roche's arm was only hanging on my a few_ tendons_. Blood was everywhere, and it was a certain amputation. Dean felt like he wanted to cry, but couldn't bring himself to do more than stare with an empty gaze. The Jäger program had lost two valuable Jägers, and two valuable pilots. Turning his head to glance to where his brother sat, Dean heart skipped a beat. His baby brother looked _dead._ The only thing reassuring him that, no, he wasn't suddenly alone, was the meager pulse rate on the heart monitor. Sam's back was beyond strained, and would take months to years of physical therapy to fix, if there weren't any underlying issues, along with his legs, and ankles. They were practically busted, the joints popped out and the ankle itself fissured like the seismic plates. If they healed correctly, which would take months, then it would take a long time just for Sam to build up enough muscle to begin to walk again, which he wouldn't be able to do for a long time now.

"I'm _so_ sorry," Tessa, a nurse, and one of the women who worked in the Jäger partner screenings, sighed, "But I have orders to ask you to report to General Shurley's quarters_ ASAP_. He wants you and Castiel to find new copilots as soon as you can, because you're our best pilots, and the kaiju are expected to start appearing on a _weekly basis_ some time in the near future. When you get a chance,_ please_ drop by."

Dean could do nothing but nod, as he turned to report to Chuck's office.

He felt numb.


	2. The Jäger

**_AN: yo i fuckin give up on editing shit to be in italics. if you wanna read it when its all pretty and nice read it on ao3. its under the same name, and my username is Eclipse_Hearts_**

* * *

Dean arrived at the door to Chuck's quarters around the same time Castiel did. Actually, he was distracted by the patterns on the wall and ran head first into the Novak. Besides the slight shock of actually running into someone, Dean felt an odd...spark. The way Castiel stiffened, he probably felt it too. Or it was just the surprise of having someone run into him.  
"Sorry, man, I was kinda distracted." Dean murmured. Castiel shook his head.  
"It's fine, today was distracting for everyone." he replied, putting a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder. To the Winchester's surprise, he found that he kind of wanted to lean into it. Castiel retracted his hand, as the door opened.  
"Come on in, you two." Chuck greeted them, holding the door open as Castiel walked through, Dean following.  
"So, chief, what's the plan?" Dean asked, tone flat. Chuck sighed.  
"Well, I want to see if you two are drift compatible. You might not be, which wouldn't be that huge of a surprise considering how differently you both function, but it's always worth a try, but if you aren't we still have a bunch of trainees who might be, so no pressure." he explained, but Dean was barely paying attention. He and Castiel were going to attempt to drift some time in the near future. Castiel would be inside his head. Castiel would know everything Dean had thought about him ever. Dean hoped the strange interest he had in the Novak was just curiosity.  
"What's the situation with Sammy?" Dean inquired, worry seeping into his tone. Chuck frowned, and glanced at his messenger, before looking back up.  
"Kid screwed his back up pretty bad, but he's been stabilized. His ankles are busted, and his legs are pretty messed up, but he should be back to mint condition in six or so months." he said as he slipped one hand into his pocket, posture relaxing slightly, "You two were gonna drift, and if you were compatible, you'd get to pilot a new Jäger that just rolled off the line a week ago. But, we have other plans that I'll talk about in a moment."  
"Wait, what happened to my Jäger?" Dean was bewildered as Castiel remained stoically silent, listening carefully, "Or his?"  
"Dean, your Jäger's head got completely disconnected, as well as the left arm and, well, actually, most of the left side. She's in pieces on the bottom of the ocean, all we have is the head, thanks to Castiel here. He saved you and Sam, while Balthazar was incapacitated." Chuck gestured to the Novak, who looked at the floor. Dean's eyebrows shot up. Castiel had piloted a Jäger practically by himself, and instead of get himself and his injured copilot the fuck out of dodge, he decided to fish around in the water for a sinking Jäger head where the chances of the people inside it being alive were lower than the chance of kaiju making friendly with humankind, and then turn around and cut the kaiju to pieces. Whilst grasping the Jäger head.  
"Castiel and Balthazar's Jäger suffered nuclear failure, and basically shut down, systems and all. It would take to long to even begin to find the problem, so we're just scrapping her. Or, I should say surrendering her to Charlie as a side project."  
"That makes sense, I guess. Does the new Jäger have a name yet or do we get to name her?" Dean didn't even consider the possibility that he and Castiel would be incompatible. They might as well be the same person, if how Sam desribes Castiel, and the way he drifts, are accurate.  
"Nope, like I said she's fresh off the line. For now we're just calling her Red, cause her accent lights are red. Her main weapon, besides the usual punching, is she's got teeth. She has a chainsaw thingy!" Chuck grinned, growing excited.  
"A chainsaw thingy?" this, of course, is when Castiel chose to speak up.  
"Yeah! Like, a gigantic chainsaw. It's teeth are razor sharp, and can cut through steel like warm butter." Chuck imitated a chainsaw with his arms, before stopping as Castiel's unimpressed expression continued.  
"So actually, instead of just going ahead and drifting, you're both actually gonna take a 10 question survey. If your answers are basically the same, we're classifying you as drift compatible, and you get the new Jäger."  
"Oh." both the Winchester and the Novak said, underwhelmed. Dean sighed. At least he wouldn't face immediate embarrassment at feeling a 'spark' between him and the other man.  
"So when do we take this, survey?" Dean questioned, wanting to bet the whole thing overwith so he could go check on Sam.  
"Right now, if you want. Here," Chuck announced, handing them both a small piece of paper with ten questions hastily scribbled upon it. Dean glanced down, and then back up at Chuck.  
"So, can I go? I'll fill this out in the medbay and bring it back once I see Sammy," Dean requested, shifting on his feet.  
"Sure, just as long as I get it back before curfew, it's all good." Chuck waved his hand, dismissing the two pilots.  
Dean read the questions to himself silently, as he left the small office, heading towards the medbay. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Castiel next to him, heading the same direction, probably to see Balthazar. At least Sam had hope of getting better. Balthazar had lost an arm, which basically rendered him incapable of ever piloting a Jäger again.  
Arriving in the medbay, Dean saw that Sam was asleep, and walking over, he noticed the hastily washed bloodstains on his little brother's face. Barely there, but Dean could still tell. He felt sick.  
Picking up a pen from the table next to Sam's cot, Dean took a second glance at the questions. Sitting down, he set the paper on the table, and began to write.

1. How would you say you drift?  
I don't know, I guess I just let it happen?  
2. Do you grow attatched to your copilot?  
My copilot was my brother, so I'd say yes.  
3. What's your favorite color?  
Chuck, really? I don't know, blue?  
4. How do you take your coffee?  
Jesus Christ, Chuck. Warm?  
5. Do you follow orders, or do you follow circumstances?  
Why is this even a question? I follow orders when I can, but I follow circumstances when I need to.  
6. Do you think you will be compatible with Dean/Castiel?  
I'm pretty sure I will be. I don't know why, I can just feel it in my bones, I guess.  
7. How do you feel about the state of your copilot?  
Terrified, powerless, and weak, basically.  
8. What are you fighting for?  
I'm fighting to kill all these damn kaiju, I'm fighting to stop this apocalypse.  
9. If this ever ends, what are your plans?  
I'm sure I'm gonna die before this ends, but I don't know, settle down somewhere?  
10. Who are you right now?  
I'm Dean Winchester. I'm 30, Aquarius, a Jäger Pilot, a Jäger Program Graduate, and I am not going down without a fight.

"Dean?" Mary startled Dean out of his stupor, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Oh, hi mom," Dean mumbled, setting his pen down, and folding the paper in half, tucking it into his pocket. Mary sighed, looking at her sons forlornly.  
"What's that?" she asked curiously, referring to the survey Dean had just filled out.  
"Oh, it's a ten question survey thing Chuck gave me to test if Castiel Novak and I are drift compatible." Dean explained, gesturing over to where the Novak sat next to his unconcious ex-copilot. Mary closed her eyes for a moment and nodded.  
"Sam's gonna be better eventually, and do you remeber Chuck's youngest son, Gabriel?" she announced, and Dean frowned, thinking.  
"Oh, yeah. Didn't his wife run off with a janitor?" Dean recalled, getting a glare from his mother.  
"Yes, but don't talk about him like that." she chastised. Dean bowed his head in apology.  
"Ok, what about him?" he asked, confused.  
"When Sam gets better, he and Gabriel are going to take the compatibility test, since you will probably be working with whoever you are compatible with." Mary said, resting her hand on top of Sam's, eyes sad as she looked around.  
"Has your father shown his face yet?" she wondered out loud, the question making Dean cringe.  
"No, or if he has, I wasn't here. Have you checked the Roadhouse?" he grumbled, growing a bit pissed. John was barely around, always off drinking at the Roadhouse, Ellen's bar, or coming up with new Jäger tech, which was important, except for he mostly spend his time drinking.  
"No, not yet. But I will after I spend some time with Sammy."  
"Oh. So, I gotta go give this to Chuck so he can see if Cas and I are compatible, I'll see you at dinner," Dean stood, allowing his mom to take his seat next to Sam, and turned to leave.  
"Ok, and if you see your father on the way, tell him he needs to join us." Mary called after him.  
"Ok," Dean replied, stepping out into the corridor. He quickly noticed Castiel was right behind him.  
"You finished filling yours out already?" he turned his head, trying to make conversation. Castiel nodded silently, and kept walking. Dean frowned, but paid it no mind. When they both reached Chuck's office, the door was open and a note was taped to it. It read, 'Dean, Castiel, just leave your surveys on the desk. I'm lecturing the trainees that got in a fist fight over who would be able to kill the most kaiju.'  
"Well, then," Dean murmured, walking in to set his survey on the cluttered desk. Castiel followed suit, and set his down, immediately turning to Dean and staring him right in the eyes.  
"Sooooo...what are the chances you think we're gonna be copilots?" Dean shifted, growing a bit uncomfortable. Castiel blinked.  
"I personally believe we will be copilots. We appear to be drift compatible, from what Sam has told me about you. And I'm sure you think we are as well. I also believe you subconciously think this is temporary, though it is not." Castiel stated, startling Dean with his voice.  
"I don't think it's temporary... I mean, it's still really surreal, I mean everything only happened today. My brain hasn't had time to adjust to the fact Sammy isn't gonna be my copilot anymore... It's just weird." Dean sighed, looking away from Castiel's intense gaze, but finding his eyes drawn back.  
"I agree. This morning, Balthazar had two arms, and was sure we'd kill the kaiju in one hit. Now, he's unconcious in the infirmary with one arm and no hope of piloting a Jäger ever again." Castiel frowned, still staring straight at Dean, "I was sure for a while he was dead, until he started cursing and yelling at me that he thought his arm was 'really fucked'. There was so much pain over our neural handshake, it was almost unbearable. I do not envy you, Dean Winchester, for feeling everything your brother felt."  
Dean was stunned silent, and was about to open his mouth to speak when Chuck returned, and knocked on the doorframe to alert them of his presence.  
"Am I interrupting a moment?" he joked, smirking at Dean as the Winchester sputtered. Castiel just kept staring, though.  
"Ok, your surveys are on the desk, right?" Chuck asked, holding out a hand for Dean to pass him the papers from the desk. Quickly glancing at them, he grinned up at the two men, announcing, "Looks like this checks out, you two are drift compatible! You can go name your Jäger now, if you want to, before Charlie insists on naming it for you."  
"Hell yeah! Cool, thanks, Chuck," Dean grinned, slapping Castiel on the upper arm in excitement. The Winchester practically flew out the door to start the short trip to the see his new Jäger, Castiel following him.  
The newly partnered copilots headed towards the Shatterdome to see their Jäger, nameless and brand new. Dean was particularly excited. The 'test' had shown he was indeed drift compatible with Castiel, to no surprise to either of them, and the Winchester was anticipating taking the Jäger for a test drive to make sure everything was in order. He was a bit apprehensive about actually drifting with Castiel, though, as he had been thinking strangely about the Novak. It would be embarrassing if he was the only one who felt the connection between them both.  
"So, Cas, here's our baby." Dean smiled, stopping and gesturing to the powered down Jäger. Castiel halted next to him, and frowned.  
"Since when did you start referring towards me as Cas?" he questioned. Dean's smile dropped.  
"Uh, I'll stop if it's not cool with y-"  
"Dean, no, it's fine. Usually only my closest friends call me Cas. It just took my by surprise." Castiel interrupted, waving one of his hands, "And I urge you to come up with a name for our Jäger, I usually don't have any good ideas."  
"Oh. Well, she's your Jäger too, so why don't you choose the second part?" Dean suggested, expression lifting. The Novak crossed his arms, as he contemplated, shifting back and forth on the balls of his feet.  
"I...perhaps, Inferno?" he wondered aloud, lightly shaking his head, "Or Perdition? Both refer to Hell, and I know it might prove a worthy memorial to your old Jäger, Hellbound Soldier."  
Dean's mouth twitched up at the corners, as he tried to think of a good first name for the Jäger, "Uh, maybe for the first part, Righteousor something? That's pretty holy, right?"  
"Righteous Inferno, or Righteous Perdition." Castiel murmured, just loud enough for Dean to hear, "Inferno sounds more attractive to the ear, though Perdition is clearer in meaning."  
"I think Righteous Perdition is a great name, Cas." the Winchester replied, nudging the Novak's side with his elbow.  
"Then Righteous Perdition it is."

* * *

**_Castiel's Answers:_**  
**_1. How would you say you drift?_**  
**_I allow myself to become detached from my memories._**  
**_2. Do you grow attached to your copilot?_**  
**_My copilot was my very close friend, since we were very young. I would say yes._**  
**_3. What's your favorite color?_**  
**_Green, because it reminds me of my home, before it was destroyed._**  
**_4. How do you take your coffee?_**  
**_Preferably warm._**  
**_5. Do you follow orders, or do you follow circumstances?_**  
**_I make a strong attempt to follow orders, but I will follow circumstances if it is required._**  
**_6. Do you think you will be compatible with Dean/Castiel?_**  
**_I am sure I will be. Dean seems very similar to me in many aspects._**  
**_7. How do you feel about the state of your copilot?_**  
**_I feel regretful that I can do nothing for him._**  
**_8. What are you fighting for?_**  
**_I am fighting to prevent the kaiju from destroying human civilization._**  
**_9. If this ever ends, what are your plans?_**  
**_I do not expect to survive, but if I do, I may try to help others affected by the kaiju._**  
**_10. Who are you right now?_**  
**_My name is Castiel Novak. I am 35 years of age. I was the pilot of the Jäger Holy Storm. I fully intend to prevent the end of the world._**


	3. NOTICE

**_im so sorry about no chapter this week, but i just dont really know how to go about writing this chapter! ok so the update schedule will change because im suuuuuuper busy with back to school and starting highschool and shit so updates will still happen on fridays, but not every friday. aaand i need help with jäger names! if its not too much to ask of yall, please leave me a review with suggestions. the characters that i need jäger names for are: anna milton & ruby cortese and meg masters & jo harvelle. again, im very sorry!_**

**_this will be replaced with the new chapter when i finish writing it!_**


End file.
